Falling down
by Shichisei90
Summary: Naruto đã bỏ đi. Còn Sasuke, hắn cứ đứng đó trong suốt 5 năm. SasuNaru


**Title:** Falling down.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but this fiction is mine.  
**Author:** Mabupbe (là tôi)  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Genre:**Angst, Tragedy, Dark...

n

Naruto đã bỏ đi. Còn Sasuke, hắn cứ đứng đó trong suốt 5 năm.

...

Tiếng mưa lách tách trên vòm lá âm vang thành những nốt nhạc buồn không tên gọi. Cái thứ ánh sáng lập lờ phía sau những tảng mây đen không đủ để sưởi ấm cho mùi đất hanh nồng đang xộc lên mũi hắn. Không gian bít bùng. Đậm đặc và u huyền. Mái tóc đen chảy những vệt dài loang lổ xuống bờ vai. Hắn cười khẩy. Trong lòng mơ hồ những con đường xa tít tắp ẩn khuất đằng sau những tấm màn trắng mỏng manh ấy, không thể nào định hình rõ trước mắt.

Phải, hắn căm hận những cơn mưa.

Từ ngày thằng ngu ấy biến khỏi tầm mắt thì trời cứ đổ mưa suốt.

Khốn nạn thật. Hắn lầm bầm nguyền rủa. Giá như Sasuke có thể dùng Chidori rạch nát bầu trời kia, để nó thôi rơi rớt những giọt nước dư thừa này nữa. Nhưng điều đó là không thể. Giờ hắn đang đứng trên mảnh đất của Vũ Thôn, đất nước nhỏ bé khô cằn mà trước đây hắn chưa từng một lần ghé đến. Mưa giăng. Những tòa nhà kiến trúc khổng lồ và những nấm mồ không tên tuổi. Sasuke không tự vấn lòng, đó chẳng qua chỉ là bãi tha ma của những shinobi xấu số trong Đệ tứ nhẫn giả thế chiến. Một hồi ức đáng nhớ, Sasuke công nhận. Chưa bao giờ hắn được thỏa thích giết chóc như lúc ấy.

Chưa bao giờ hắn quên vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của thằng điên có mái tóc vàng hoe khi trông thấy hắn dùng máu người nhuộm đỏ Kusanagi.

Cảm giác đó thật dễ chịu.

Chạy theo ta đi  
Chạy theo ta đi  
Chạy theo ta đi  
Chạy theo ta đi  
Chạy theo ta đi

Rượt đuổi và bắt lấy ta nếu ngươi làm được, Naruto. Đừng dùng những lời lẽ sáo rỗng cao siêu ấy nữa.

Hắn cười khùng khục.

Cuối cùng sau từng ấy năm đằng đẵng, hắn cũng đã nhận ra một chân lý. Đó là chính bản thân hắn. Phải, kẻ sống sót đến phút cuối cùng luôn là chân lý. Thứ chân lý bị chính hắn bóp méo đến tàn tạ. Không, Sasuke không muốn làm bá chủ thế giới hay trở thành Thần linh. Hắn chỉ đang cố vẽ ra cho mình một con đường mới với mớ chân lý của riêng mình mà đi thôi.

Chạy theo ta đi Naruto, nếu ngươi có thể.  
Chạy theo ta đi  
Bắt lấy ta như ngươi đã từng hứa.

Nhưng,

Naruto đã chết.

…

Sasuke lại bật cười. Naruto à, ngươi chỉ là một thằng bất tài vô dụng.

Cái ngày mà thứ âm thanh thét gào đến chói tai của thằng nhãi con đó tắt tiếng, cũng là lúc chiến tranh kết thúc. Và hiển nhiên người chiến thắng là Uchiha, là thù hận. Là hắn.Năm năm rồi. Đã năm năm trôi qua rồi. Konoha bị đè bẹp trong trận chiến, Tsunade, Kakashi và những người khác đều đã hy sinh. Ngũ đại cường quốc điêu tàn trong sắc đỏ Sharingan. Sasuke nở nụ cười thỏa mãn.

Nhưng đến cuối cùng thì hắn được gì?

Uchiha chiến thắng nhưng còn ai sống sót để công nhận điều ấy cho hắn không?

...

Cuối cùng sau từng ấy năm dài đằng đẵng, Naruto vẫn không thôi buông tha cho hắn. Lời hứa một chiều từ thuở ấu thơ đó, thằng nhãi con ấy quả nhiên vẫn chưa quên. Hiện về trong những giấc mơ héo tàn, kéo hắn dậy trong buổi bình minh cô quạnh. Để rồi hắn nhận ra rằng xung quanh vốn chẳng còn ai cả. Ám ảnh Sasuke với một nụ cười màu nắng vàng nhợt nhạt đến tận từng tế bào xương tủy. Kéo dài cơn ác mộng suốt những 5 năm.

Khốn nạn.

Kể cả đến khi chết đi rồi cái tên ấy vẫn không buông tha hắn!

22 tuổi và cuộc đời trống rỗng. Uchiha Sasuke và chân lý và con đường và thù hận và úa tàn và cô đơn và cơn mưa và ...

...Uzumaki Naruto

Đơn độc tìm kiếm một con đường mù mịt.

"Tôi sẽ không bao giờ chạy trốn hay đầu hàng, đó là nhẫn đạo của tôi!"

Và giờ thì ngươi nhìn thấy kết cục của kẻ lì lợm chưa, Naruto?

...

Cơn mưa xối xả, tuôn ào ạt thành dòng trên vạt áo. Sasuke im lặng. Trong im lặng của 22 năm, lần cuối cùng hắn cho phép mình gợi nhớ chút kỉ niệm yếu mềm ngày ấy. Khép lại đôi mắt Sasuke kiếm tìm một bóng hình quen thuộc. Thật tức cười phải không, cứ cười đi, vì dù sao những gì hắn có thể làm chỉ vỏn vẹn như thế. Vạn hoa đồng vĩnh cửu để làm gì khi chẳng thể giúp hắn nhìn thấy tương lai hay soi lại quá khứ. Một lần nữa quay đầu lại, Sasuke cũng chỉ thấy độc mỗi một màn mưa.

Bế tắc.

Tự dưng một Uchiha Sasuke 22 tuổi thèm muốn có một ai đó lại đuổi theo hắn. Gọi tên hắn và chửi rủa hắn những câu vô nghĩa. Sasuke thèm muốn một cách điên cuồng, quặn lòng và mơ hồ không hiểu. Hắn thấy nhớ. Xiết bao. Những cảm xúc không tên gọi của ngày ấy. Hắn thấy hận. Cực cùng. Vì tại sao giờ đây không thể nào có lại được nữa...

Bế tắc.

Cô đơn. Trống rỗng. Mù mịt. Hắn nhận được gì ngoài những thứ ấy?

...

"...Từ đây nhìn thấy trông giống như cậu đang khóc vậy"

Những mảnh ký ức rời rạc của Itachi trong đôi mắt. Sasuke thầm nghĩ, có lẽ nào anh trai cậu cũng chỉ có thể giấu những giọt nước mắt trong mưa?

Sasuke lại bật cười. Naruto à, ngươi chỉ là một thằng bất tài vô dụng.

Đồ khốn. Không làm được thì đừng hứa!

.

.

"Sao ngươi không còn đuổi theo ta nữa?"

.

.

Ngày hôm nay Uchiha Sasuke bật từng tiếng nấc tức tưởi trong mưa.

.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em. Tôi yêu em.

...

Ám ảnh một chiều về Naruto và màu nắng vàng Konoha mùa hạ.

Giết chết dần một Sasuke của 15 năm bóng tối.

Hắn rời khỏi Vũ Thôn. Mặc cho cơn mưa đeo bám theo từng gót chân mòn mỏi. Khởi đầu hay kết thúc, quá khứ hay thực tại, trống rỗng hay đong đầy. Đường đâu hề có sẵn, hắn đi mãi, thì cũng thành đường thôi.

.

22 tuổi và cuộc đời trống rỗng. Uchiha Sasuke và chân lý và con đường và thù hận và úa tàn và cô đơn và cơn mưa và ...

Những ký ức về một tình yêu không thể gọi tên.

Falling down.  
End.  
19/02/2012


End file.
